In printing processes, marking material is applied onto substrates to form images. In some processes, the printed images can show through porous substrates due to ink penetration in the substrates. Ink show-through can make the substrates unsuitable for duplex printing.
It would be desirable to provide methods of treating ink on porous substrates and apparatuses useful in printing that can reduce ink penetration in porous substrates and provide desirable images.